Harry Potter and the Vampire Princess
by Kira Ashkelon
Summary: Miyu has been called to Hogwarts to seal a particularly evil Shinma. Because she is unfamiliar with the magic, she must enlist the help of Harry Potter and another vampire.
1. Full Moon

Untitled Document

Harry Potter and the Vampire Princess

Part I

England had been a very long time ago, so long, in fact, that she'd almost forgotten about it. The lush, green hills, the moderate temperatures, the never-ending rainfall... the magic... Yes, that very strange magic. England had been so, so long ago.

Shiina hopped onto the branch next to Miyu and pawed at the red ribbon wrapped around her right foot. "I sense a lot of Shinma activity, but it's so hard to find!"

Miyu nodded. "That is a barrier we will quickly have to get used to, Shiina. It is probably one reason why this particular Shinma chose to hide out in a place like this." She stared silently past the rest of the dense trees, directly at a castle in the distance. "Hogwarts... I never thought I would have reason to come here again..."

"Miyu," Lava said, trying as he so often had done before to return her thoughts from the past to the present, "we should go now. They're expecting you."

She nodded. "What year am I supposed to be, Lava?"

"Fifth."

Again she nodded, trying not to look down at her never-aging body. Of course it was good for some things, but for others... 

She took one step forward as Shiina hopped on her shoulder, and together they fell slowly to the ground. "Bye, Lava!" Shiina said, waving enthusiastically. "We'll see you tonight!"

A rush of mist was all it took for Miyu to walk the few kilometers to the castle in a matter of seconds. The door swung open as she neared, leading her straight into the Great Hall. She had been here once before, so long ago...

The room was empty this early in the morning, except for a tall lady with square-rimmed glasses who wore her black hair in a tight bun. She quickly walked over when she saw Miyu enter. "You must be Miyu... Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you personally before we sort you and get you into your classes. Please come with me..."

"I beg your pardon, Professor, but may I please have your name?"

The teacher smiled thinly and said, "Oh yes, I apologize. My name is Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration. I am also the Head of Gryffindor House."

"I shall hope to be in Gryffindor then," Miyu said, giving one of her polite smiles that almost seem forced, yet are truly sincere.

"Do you have your wand and everything that you need?" McGonagall asked as she led Miyu to Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, Professor. It is made of bloodwood and the hair of... a demon."

"That's... an interesting combination," she commented, paling slightly. "We were expecting you earlier, but I'm glad you made it alright, what with all of the problems we've been having lately... here we are."

McGonagall said a password which caused the gargoyle to hop to one side, allowing herself and Miyu through. They found Dumbledore bent over a piece of parchment at his desk, but his blue eyes quickly darted their direction as they entered. He stood slowly, staring straight at Miyu. "Thank you, Minerva. You may go, now."

McGonagall's eyes widened in a confused, almost insulted manner, but she turned her back and left the office, leaving Miyu alone with her new headmaster. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it, Albus?"

He shook his head, an amused yet disbelieving grin crossing his face. "I never thought that you would actually come. You don't usually make special requests..."

"I trust your judgment. Being part Shinma yourself, you are very capable of sensing others."

"Yes," he said with a sigh, "but unfortunately not capable enough to completely defeat another. It has really only succeeded in giving me a longer life span and making my powers a bit greater than an average wizard."

"You are far too modest."

"Perhaps if I were still young," he said with a laugh, "but my Shinma blood is only a small portion, I age as quickly as any other human... I just refuse to die as quickly."

"There are many Shinma here," Miyu said. "Before I leave I will be sure that every last one of them is sent back where they belong."

"Of course you will," Dumbledore said with a solemn smile. "But you do realize that you are dealing with two different kinds of magic here."

Miyu turned to him, her eyes wide and questioning. "I suppose, but why should it matter?"

"Because the main Shinma you are after has overtaken a very powerful human being, which doubles your problems. I was wondering if you've considered finding help from a human wizard."

"I don't need help from anyone but Lava and Shiina."

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "I didn't expect much less from you, Miyu. In any case, I am going to put you in the House which I think would best suit our needs. You are going to be a Fifth Year Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Albus... or I suppose I should be saying Professor," Miyu said, bowing slightly before turning her back on him to head towards the door.

"Oh, and Miyu... if you need any help- with classes or with anything else- talk to a boy named Harry Potter. I'm sure he would be very happy to help you out."  
******************************************************************

"Hello, Harry Potter," she said in her monotone voice as she chose a seat next to him in Potions. "My name is Miyu. Professor Dumbledore said that you would help me in classes until I caught up."

Harry blinked at her in a confused manner, exchanging a nervous glance with Ron and Hermione. "Um... it's nice to meet you, Miyu," he said, swearing that she must be a Slytherin and that they only had this class together with maybe one or two others. "These are my friends, Ron and Hermione."

Miyu nodded and "smiled" at each of them. "Pleasure to meet you." She turned as Snape came out of his office carrying a tray of potions to his desk. "Is this class very difficult?"

"You probably won't have trouble with it, he favors Slytherins," Ron blurted out, a little bitterly.

"I am a Gryffindor."

Ron opened his mouth to say something else rude, but Harry interrupted and said, "All the better for you, yes?" with a nervous smile.

Miyu stared at him for a moment. She sensed something in him, something like a Shinma yet it wasn't a Shinma.

"Why don't you sit over there with the loser Gryffindors, you freak," an obnoxious female voice said, interrupting Miyu's train of thought. She looked up to see a group of girls going to the other side of the room push another girl with dark hair and pale skin towards the said Gryffindor side.

"Pansy's Slytherin friends are calling her a freak and sending her over here? This I've got to figure out..." Hermione whispered.

The girl called Pansy stood where she had been shoved, staring after her "friends" and holding her books close to her, seeming very insecure. Miyu watched as she bit her lip to keep it from trembling, to hold back tears. Miyu wondered if it was a Shinma, but didn't sense anything from the girl. No, in fact she felt very little life-force at all. It was as if the person was completely dead. "I will have to speak to Lava about this..."

"What was that?" Harry asked, turning his curious gaze away from the abandoned Pansy back to Miyu.

"Nothing," Miyu answered with a halfhearted grin, then stood up and walked over to Pansy. "Hello."

Pansy jumped, breaking her aimless gaze and focusing her attention and fear on Miyu. "What do you want?" she asked, backing off and glaring at her accusingly.

"Your name is Pansy, yes? I am Miyu. Would you like to come sit with me?"

Pansy stared at Miyu, not about to believe that it was an honest invitation. "Why? So you can make fun of me with your little Gryffindor crowd? I don't think so."

Miyu smiled as gently as she knew, reached out and took Pansy's hand, then led her to a seat. Pansy followed, not having the first idea of how to take this new form of treatment. So many changes at once...

Snape quickly began class after that. Pansy didn't say anything else the entire class. She stared straight ahead, never looking at anyone or anything else but her professor and whatever he was doing, as if afraid of making eye-contact. When class was finally over she remained in her seat until her ex-friends had left the room, and had no intention of getting up when Miyu stood to leave.

"Where is your next class, Pansy?" Miyu asked.

"Are you just trying to mock me?" Pansy asked harshly, standing up and snatching her bag and books. "Just leave me alone!" she shouted, pushing Hermione aside and rushing out the door.

Hermione dusted herself off. "Hm."

"Wonder what happened to her," Ron whispered, shaking his head. "They sure don't seem to like her, calling her a freak and all, not that I disagree with that..."

"You shouldn't call people freaks no matter how different they are," Miyu said quietly, then walked towards the door, never looking back to see if she was being followed.  
******************************************************************

"Lava, is it possible for a Shinma to only partially take over a person so that only a trace of them can be sensed?"

"It is more possible that the person was once under a Shinma's influence, but perhaps it moved on."

"No, it's different than that." She looked back towards the castle in the distance, remembering the pale girl with the black hair. "What is it when a person is dead but alive?"

Lava smiled thinly, putting a hand on Miyu's shoulder. "You could be describing a number of things, but most likely you are referring to a human vampire."

"Human vampire? Are they Shinma?"

"No, they are not Shinma, for they have no powers of Darkness. Nor are they born that way. Another human vampire bites them and takes the blood from them until they are almost dead, but if the dying person takes their blood back from the vampire, they too become one of the so-called 'living dead.' Why do you ask?"

"I believe I may have met one. Her name is Pansy, a Slytherin."

Lava nodded. "Perhaps you did."

"She doesn't like me much... Are human vampires immortal as well?"

"More or less. They can be destroyed, but it's difficult. Their main enemy is the sun. If they are caught in the daylight they will die instantly."

"Do they age?"

"Not after the point when they are bitten."

"I should make friends with Pansy. Then I wouldn't have to worry about losing her."

Lava sat next to her silently for a moment, enjoying the sunset. "So you haven't found any true Shinma yet."

"None directly. Maybe tomorrow."

"Maybe."  
******************************************************************

"There's a really strange new girl at school!" Harry said as he, Ron, and Hermione stepped inside of Remus and Sirius' quarters. They were both living in the castle at the moment in case Dumbledore had a need for them with the sudden Deatheater scare, and Sirius was usually in his canine form so that the students wouldn't find him out. He was thus very happy whenever Harry and his friends came for a visit. It gave him a chance to stretch his human legs and even speak with more than just Lupin around.

"You shouldn't say that, Harry," Sirius said with a wink. "That's what your father said when he first met your mother."

"Ha ha. No, but really! There's something about her... something dark... it's kind of frightening."

"Is she a Slytherin?"

"No, Gryffindor. She's in all of my classes now. Her name is Miyu."

"Miyu-what?"

"I... really don't know... I haven't heard anyone mention her last name." Harry sighed and shook his head. "I don't know why I think she's 'dark,' she's been nothing but nice to everyone. She's even been nice to Pansy Parkinson who's been exceptionally more moody than usual. Even her old friends are turning against her, I don't really know why. They called her a freak in Potions. I don't know what's going on with her."

"There's a rumor going around that she was attacked by a vampire," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"And what makes you the biographer of The Life of Pansy Parkinson?" Lupin asked with a smirk.

"I heard some Slytherin kids talking about it in the hall the other day! So there!" He turned into a dog and went into the corner to glare at his friend.

Lupin shook his head, his smirk never faltering. "Well, it's very fitting for her, and it's the least she deserves... She and her Slytherin friends were always saying bad things about me because I was a werewolf... though I guess it's not very good of me to wish bad things back upon her." He sat back in a chair, looking very bored. "I think we should go on a walk. We've been sitting around here all day."

Sirius (still in dog form) jumped up, scurried into an adjoining room, and came back wagging his tail frantically, a leash hanging out of his mouth as he offered it up to Lupin.

All of them laughed as they left the room, went down the stairs, and out through the Great Hall. The sun was only just setting, and the fun was only just beginning...  
******************************************************************

In the twilight they noticed a cloaked and hooded figure disappearing into the Forbidden Forest. Harry couldn't help but think how much it looked like a Dementor. Lupin shifted uncomfortably when he saw it. In fact, he had been acting a little strange ever since the sun started going down. "Maybe we should see what it is, to make sure nothing bad's going on with the Deatheaters or something..."

"No, we really shouldn't..." Hermione began.

"Yes, we should," Lupin answered, a little more forcefully as he headed that direction. 

Once they were a significant distance from the castle, just on the outskirts of the forest, Lupin let Sirius off of his leash and he turned back into his human form. "Where do you think it went?" Lupin asked with an odd growl in his voice.

Sirius shook his head and stared at his friend nervously. "It's not... that time of the month, is it, Remus?"

"Huh?" he asked, turning and blinking at Sirius. "No, still have one more week. Why?"

"Because you're acting like you do sometimes just before the night of the full moon... and you sort of smell that way too..."

Lupin threw his head back and laughed. "That's impossible! There's no way for the moon to come a week early!"

Harry couldn't help but peer nervously up through the clustered branches of trees into the reddish-orange fading light, but he couldn't see the moon anywhere because of the leaves. Then he heard something... that sounded remarkably like sobbing. He looked back over his shoulder to see Remus and Sirius still talking, while Hermione looked distracted as if she were trying to figure out a solution to the dilemma, and Ron just looked as clueless as always, so he finally ventured away from them and into the forest alone towards the sound.

It didn't sound like it was very far away. In fact, when he found the weeping cloaked figure from before below him under a ledge, he could still faintly hear his friends' voices. He slid down carefully, trying not to startle the person who, from the sound of the sobs, seemed to be female.

Unfortunately, it didn't work, and the figure quickly rounded on him, so quickly, in fact, that he had hardly gasped in shock when he felt something like two sharp needles burrowing into his neck. Slowly, he began to feel lightheaded, but luckily the figure pulled away before she drained too much of his blood.

Pansy Parkinson stood before him, her hood now hanging loosely against her back, her bloody fangs flashing in the dying blood-red rays of sunlight, and her dark eyes staring intensely into his own. "It was very foolish of you to sneak up on me like that, Potter," she said through clenched teeth. "I could have sucked you dry without bothering to see who you were first. I don't know why I spared you to begin with. I'm so very hungry..." She looked away slowly towards the sky, a crimson tear trickling down her cheek and coming to rest in the corner of her mouth where it promptly disappeared.

The last straggling ray of light kissed the sky goodnight as the deep blue-black darkness engulfed the forest. Harry gazed into the trees, through the branches. Just beyond the tallest tree, he could see a full moon framed by jagged leaves and dead twigs. It was impossible, but it was quite true.

"Dear God!" came a cry through the trees, then a scream....

....and then silence....

Pansy looked back at Harry's ashen face. "Friends of yours?"

"But.. the full moon is early... How can this be...? Remus!" he cried, turning and running quickly back the way he came with Pansy close behind, only to find that the area he had left them was now deserted.

He heard cries from elsewhere in the forest, and harsh growls. They were running. He followed the sounds until he broke into a clearing where a huge grey rock jutted up from the ground and towards the sky. He couldn't see around it at first, but quickly realized that he didn't need to, for Sirius was quick to join him.

"Harry!" Sirius cried. "The other two escaped, he's following me! Climb the rock as high as you can! We've got to get away from him if at all possible!"

He did as he was told, but the rock was far too slippery with moss and rain from earlier that day. Pansy only stood to the side and watched, her face expressionless and icy, as if chipped out of stone.

They realized all too late that they had done something very bad. They had backed themselves into a corner against the giant rock, where Werewolf Lupin now had them blocked. Sirius shook his head nervously, then, with an exasperated sigh, transfigured into his canine form and approached Lupin. The fur on both of their backs raised. There was going to be a fight, and there was little chance of Sirius coming out of it unscarred.

They rounded off first, slowly circling and glaring at each other, until finally Lupin took the first pounce. The next few moments were filled with teeth, fur, yelps, and growls, until finally Sirius lay motionless on the ground, and Lupin turned his attention once again on the children. 

Harry shook his head. It couldn't be over, not after all he had already lived through. "Sirius... get up... please get up..." he whispered.

The body stirred, and Lupin rounded on it once again. Sirius stood, but his poise seemed somehow altered....

Lupin immediately became less intense and turned back towards Harry and Pansy, now with Sirius at his side, anxious to assist. Both werewolves crouched down in the grass, ready to pounce...

The soft whistle of a flute pierced the silent night, and distracted the werewolves who immediately averted their attention to something on top of the rock. The other two looked as well, and saw the figure of a teenage girl in a white robe and purple ribbon playing a flute, silhouetted by the full moon. Her back was to them at first, but as she concluded her mysterious song, she turned to face them, and her golden eyes flashed upon the werewolves as she leapt from the top of the rock to ground level. It was Miyu.

The werewolves didn't move at first, but stood their ground growling ominously, their eyes suddenly glowing a wicked orange. Miyu's eyes flashed at them as she said in her usual calm voice, "That was a very clever scheme for a Shinma, to separate yourself among many, but I will still be able to defeat you. Flame. I call you to seek out and bring me all parts of this Shinma, Demon Tav-Rak! Go!" A small flame that she had been cradling in the palm of her hand suddenly burst into the air, brightening the dark night for only a moment so that it seemed like the morning rays of the sun, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the silence that followed. He hadn't noticed it until that moment, but he had moved remarkably close to Pansy. She still seemed entirely emotionless to the entire situation, though her curiosity might have been slightly sparked by Miyu's intrusion.

"That was a nice little show," Pansy said icily. "Is that going to get us out of this mess, though?"

Miyu bowed her head slightly. "You know as well as I do that you have little to fear. Perhaps it would have been better for you to have attempted to get them out of this situation before I had to come along, for I do not enjoy sealing Shinma away back to the Darkness for an audience, but I will if I must."

Their conversation was cut short when both werewolves suddenly threw their heads back and howled furiously at the full moon, and began to grow... and melt together... discarding their naked, weak, and helpless human bodies behind. Suddenly dark shadows began to dart towards the creature as it continued to grow, until it stood very tall over them on two legs, its huge fangs flashing with blood and its eyes filled with crimson anger. 

Harry looked quickly to where Sirius and Remus lay helplessly on the ground just at the creature's feet. Someone had to help them. He took a step forward, but felt a very strong hand on his shoulder, holding him back. He looked up to see a masked face of black and white, black robes and a cloak wrapped around it. "Stay here, I will bring your friends to safety," said a calm voice from behind the mask, then he moved towards the two.

"Thank you, Lava," Miyu said over her shoulder. "I was hoping that I would not have to sacrifice them for someone as cowardly as this pathetic Shinma."

"Lava!" the beast, Tav-Rak, growled ferociously as Lava passed. "You traitor... I would like most to dispose of you before I bother with your pathetic mistress!" He pounced towards Lava from the side.

Harry gasped as Tav-Rak's body came closer to Lava's, yet Lava stared forward as if expecting nothing. Did he not know he was being attacked, even though the demon had just spoken to him? But just as Tav-Rak was moments away from succeeding in his mission, Lava held one pale arm straight out to his side, his long, sharp nails like claws from his fingertips glistening in the moonlight, just before they disappeared into the creature's body, only to reappear a second later through to the other side, covered in dark blood. Lava then twisted himself so that he threw Tav-Rak to the ground at his feet, where the demon lay panting on his side, blood gushing from his wound. Lava continued to where Sirius and Remus lay, removing his cloak as he did so, then cutting it into two halves with his arm. Once he reached the unconscious bodies, he draped one half over each of them, picked both of them up, and carried them to the shelter of the rock.

Miyu nodded as he passed. "You make my job so easy sometimes." She walked steadily over to Tav-Rak's body, creating another flame in her right hand. "So much like a Shinma, all bark and no bite. You survived for quite a while here, I know, but now it is time for you to return to the Darkness, Shinma!" She threw the flame forth and watched as it engulfed the body, leaving not even the smell of smoke or a spot of blood on the grass when it was finished.

Remus and Sirius were still completely unconscious when Miyu came back over to the rock to examine them. "I suppose that will be the end of werewolves," she said.

Pansy had gotten much more curious as Miyu had been working, and now seemed quite eager as she asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a cure for vampirism, would you?"

Miyu gave Pansy a slow, sad look with her glowing, gold eyes. "Nothing for you, no. I am a vampire myself, though very different from you. But even if I did have a cure for it, I don't think you would have deserved it. You were willing to stand aside and watch innocent humans get slaughtered by forces they have no hope of dealing with, while you could have easily rescued them, at least for a time, granted you do not have the Shinma powers as I have."

Pansy bowed her head, almost looking guilty. "I know... I wasn't afraid, I knew it couldn't hurt me... I've just been so depressed lately because... of what happened... and now my friends hate me... and I'm so lonely... and so hungry...." She stopped speaking and let the tears that dropped down her cheeks tell the rest of the story.

Miyu came closer to her, then took Pansy's hands in her own. "I understand to a certain extent. I have been alive for centuries, and I have had many friends which I have almost always lost in the end, save for Lava and Shiina, but eternity is a long time, and no one knows what the future may hold. That is why it is best to make the best of what you have now, and what you will probably have for an extended period of time. For example, we are both immortal, Pansy, and we are both eternally teenagers. Most importantly, we are both vampires. Is that not enough in common to begin a friendship?"

The tears were falling more freely now, as Pansy fell to her knees sobbing and nodding. "I'm.. I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier..."

"Forgiven."

Harry still stood next to Remus and Sirius, feeling a bit nervous since he was the only conscious being at the moment with a pulse around a bunch of vampires. "So Miyu... does that mean you were only here to get rid of that... Shinma, is it?... and now you're going to leave? Or are you here for something else as well?"

"Oh no, there are many Shinma here, and I am afraid that they will be much more difficult to catch for they have been immersed in this sort of magic for a very long time." She stood silently a moment and regarded Harry, one hand on Pansy's shoulder, the other now holding her wand. "I must admit I don't know very much about it, which is perhaps why I must ask you and Pansy for help."

Pansy rubbed her eyes and looked up curiously. "Us? Help you? How could we ever do that?"

"Because you know the magic, and you probably know a lot about what the Shinma does in this world, whether you know it is a Shinma or not when you see it."

Harry nodded. "I never would have thought that one could get rid of werewolves like you did. That was amazing. So what else are you after?"

"I can't necessarily say, at least not without your word promising me that you will help me in any way that you can."

Pansy accepted immediately. "I don't have much to lose after all, do I?" she said with a sad smile.

Harry couldn't answer nearly as quickly. He didn't know if he could trust her. "Does Dumbledore know about you?"

"Yes. He is the one that asked me to come here. He is also the one that told me I should be in Gryffindor House, I believe for the purpose of meeting you so that I might be able to have your help."

Harry sighed. "Very well. I can't say I feel comfortable with this idea, not having any clue what I'm up against, but I guess I do know enough about the creatures around here, hopefully enough about whatever you will call a Shinma."

"Very good. Now you can not tell anyone about who I am or what I am doing here, do you both understand?" They nodded and she continued with an almost friendly smile, "Then we should be getting back to the castle, yes? Your friends will be worried about you, Harry. And we must get the ex-werewolves back before they awaken. They cannot know what really happened to them. It will just be a pleasant surprise next month when they are simply human, never again to be forced into serving the selfish will of a Shinma."

They began back, and Harry asked, "Can you give me any sort of a hint as to what your main goal is? You certainly sound like you have one."

"I can't tell you that yet," Miyu answered, staring ahead. "If I did, you may back down and then I wouldn't have any help. We couldn't have that." 


	2. Deatheaters and Dementors

dementors 

!--This file created by AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0"  
META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html;CHARSET=macintosh"  
TITLEdementors/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY   
PFONT SIZE=6Deatheaters and DementorsBR  
BR  
/FONTFONT SIZE=4 Nearly four months had passed since Miyu first arrived at Hogwarts. It was now February, and Miyu was beginning to feel a little discouraged. She knew there was a very powerful Shinma in the area, if only she could figure out exactly where it was. She did feel fortunate to have two helpers from the wizarding world: Harry Potter, a Fifth Year Gryffindor who seemed to have the shadow of a Shinma lingering about him, and Pansy, a Fifth year Slytherin who had recently been turned into a human vampire. Miyu and Pansy were becoming very close friends. Perhaps finally she wouldnt have to worry about losing someone close to her, for human vampires are immortal just as Shinma vampires are.BR  
BR  
But for now she was content sitting silently with Lava on a tree branch in the Forbidden Forest with Shiina on her lap. The beautiful night sky set her restless heart at an ephemeral peace, but never could she rest forever. Never. There would always be more to find and more to seal away. BR  
BR  
Miyu! Miyu, where are you? came an anxious cry from below her. She glanced down to see Pansy Parkinson wrapped in her black cloak, a very worried look on her face.BR  
BR  
Miyu floated off of the branch and came to rest gracefully on the ground. Good evening, Pansy. Is there a problem?BR  
BR  
Pansy smiled in a friendly and relieved manner when she saw Miyu, revealing her long, pointed fangs. m so glad I found you. Something very bad is going on at the castle. The Ministry of Magic has ordered that Dementors be allowed to patrol the school to...BR  
BR  
What is a Dementor?BR  
BR  
I... am not entirely sure. They are creatures that almost seem to suck the life-force out of people by just being in their presence.BR  
BR  
Are they at all human?BR  
BR  
They are built like humans, but I dont think so. I dont even know if they speak. And you never see their faces. They wear black cloaks all the time that fall over their faces in such a way that you never see any of them. She stopped and grinned down at her own outfit. Similar to mine, I suppose. So now Im a vampire and a Dementor.BR  
BR  
They sound like Shinma. Shinma feed off of human souls, after all. And human blood.BR  
BR  
Pansy shifted slightly at the mention of blood. She hadnt fed in almost a week, and was very hungry. ll be arriving tomorrow morning, before the students are even down for breakfast. I wonder what they will- Ah! She suddenly cried out in pain and clutched her left shoulder. BR  
BR  
s wrong, Pansy? Did your human friends hurt you again?BR  
BR  
Pansy responded with an unamused laugh. I have no friends besides you, Miyu, and Harry on the rare occasion that he checks on me to make sure I havent been too hurt.BR  
BR  
Was it another burn?BR  
BR  
Yes. I reported this one to Professor Dumbledore, though. He said that he may have to move me to another House just to get me away from them. Slytherins have a thing against non-humans, after all.BR  
BR  
s good to hear. I am sure that Professor Dumbledore will do what is best.BR  
BR  
Pansy nodded, but seemed very distracted as she looked beyond the leaves of the trees into the clear, starry night. One solitary tear trickled down her cheek. But then he never will talk to me again.BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Draco... He was... sort of my boyfriend, you could say. He hasnt talked to me at all since the incident. Then again, she added, with more of a content smile, he hasnt said anything against me either.BR  
BR  
Miyu placed a comforting hand on Pansys shoulder. t get too attached. He is only human.BR  
BR  
That may be true, Pansy whispered, her voice catching, but hes the most wonderful human Ive ever known.BR  
********************************************************************BR  
BR  
Pansy?! What is she doing in here? Ron whispered to Harry as they walked downstairs to the Common Room before going to breakfast. Harry shook his head uncertainly. He had not told anyone what had gone on in the Forbidden Forest a few months ago, not even Ron or Hermione. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black didnt even know how theyd gotten away alive. All Lupin knew was that he no longer turned into a werewolf, and that was all that mattered to him.BR  
BR  
Pansy looked up from a book she was reading when she heard Rons voice, smiling more than most could remember seeing for a while. Good morning, Harry! she greeted.BR  
BR  
Um... hi, Pansy. Exactly... what are you doing here?BR  
BR  
she began, looking away uneasily, I was having some trouble with some people in Slytherin House since Im not exactly human anymore, and you know how they are about that kind of thing, so Dumbledore switched me to Gryffindor House for my own safety.BR  
BR  
So you really are a vampire! Ron said, his eyes growing huge.BR  
BR  
Yeah, well, I would have thought that you might have figured that out by now, considering how the rest of the school has and everything. Then again, youI are/I a Weasley.BR  
BR  
Hermione wasnt much happier than Ron to discover the newest addition to Gryffindor House, especially when Harry began to take such a strange interest in her and the girl with the brown eyes that occasionally flashed gold. She figured that Miyu couldnt be completely human either, but she didnt have the first idea as to what she might be. The five of them walked together to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione led the way with Harry lagging a few steps behind them, keeping an ear open to the conversation between Miyu and Pansy.BR  
BR  
Have you seen one yet? Miyu asked.BR  
BR  
No, but theyll be here, just wait and see.BR  
BR  
Harry had no idea what they were talking about, but soon found out when he entered the Great Hall and a sweeping chill embraced him. He staggered backwards, not entirely sure what was happening. He could hardly see...BR  
BR  
a distant voice seemed to say as a cold touch grasped his wrist, eat this. His muddled mind didnt have an objection, especially when he discovered what he was eating was chocolate. That could mean only one thing: Dementors.BR  
BR  
When the world came back into focus he was looking into Pansy Parkinsons pale face, then saw a partially eaten chocolate frog in her right hand. Ron and Hermione were looking around curiously, as if they hadnt even noticed his dizzy spell. Miyu was standing silently off to the side. Beyond them stood four black-cloaked figures which confirmed his earlier guess. There were Dementors on campus. Not just a few, but many. As he took in the entirety of the Great Hall, he counted at least eleven. The teachers were walking everywhere with baskets filled with chocolate, as students were paling and tripping left and right. With so many Dementors around, he wasnt going to be the only one affected.BR  
BR  
Pansy skipped in front of him grinning. The Dementors had no affect on her, but then again she wasnt exactly alive. I think the professors are just using this as an excuse to fatten all the students up for slaughter. I mean, look at all that chocolate! She held out her hands and helped him up again. The touch of her hands sent another chill through his body. She was so cold.BR  
BR  
he said, backing away and taking the chocolate frog that Pansy offered to him. He took another bite and looked at all of the Dementors again. So you knew about this?BR  
BR  
I just found out last night, so I didnt really have a chance to tell you with Weasel-boy and Granger around. Thats why I came prepared with chocolate. Arent you lucky to have friends like Miyu and me?BR  
BR  
Right I am.BR  
BR  
I sense sarcasm... She winked at him playfully, then skipped in a circle around him before she led the way to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione followed, engaged in their own conversation. Harry followed behind with Miyu, wondering at Pansys random change of character.BR  
BR  
Somehow the energy the Shinma are taking seem to be effecting Pansy as well, Miyu whispered, as if reading Harrys mind.BR  
BR  
Shinma? You mean the Dementors are...?BR  
BR  
Most definitely.BR  
BR  
Harry grinned as they neared the table. He ended up losing track of Ron and Hermione, but found Pansy waving at him and Miyu to come over to her, so he sat with them instead, next to Pansy and across from Miyu. So if the Dementors are Shinma, then youre going to get rid of them like you did the werewolves and that will be the end of Dementors?BR  
BR  
Not quite that easily. Rarely do you find a group of Shinma with the same powers. It easily may have something to do with... the other Shinma I am looking for. I will have to take this more slowly.BR  
BR  
Miyu, you still havent told us what youre really looking for, Pansy said, sipping her goblet of tomato juice.BR  
BR  
ll find out when the time is right.BR  
BR  
Students, please find a seat, McGonagall said, standing and looking around the room until everyone was sitting. I... am very sorry to announce that the Ministry of Magic has ordered us to have these... Dementors... here. They say that it is necessary because of certain Deatheater activities. I do not want any of you to worry, for your education must be continued. We have not had any direct threats, and theres no point in sitting around and waiting for something bad to happen that may never come, so please. Everything will be fine. But of course, if any of you hear anything, let one of the professors know. Until further notice, make sure you always carry some chocolate with you. All of the professors will have some in their rooms if you need any. Thank you.BR  
BR  
Harry sighed and poked at his breakfast, apparently having lost his appetite. Right now I cant help but wonder whats worse, Deatheaters or Dementors.BR  
BR  
We dont have problems with Dementors, Pansy said. Maybe that mean we dont have souls.BR  
BR  
No, you have souls. You just dont have a life.BR  
BR  
What are you trying to say, Harry Potter...?BR  
BR  
I didnt mean that way!BR  
BR  
Miyu smirked. You two cant stop getting along just yet, I may need you.BR  
BR  
Harry needs you, too, Miyu, Pansy said. s too much of a baby to take care of Dementors himself.BR  
BR  
Is it Bash Harry Potter Day or something? he asked, slouching and leaning his elbow on the table.BR  
BR  
No, thats every day. You just said I didnt have a life.BR  
BR  
Harry and Pansy continued their bicker-flirting while Miyu sat silently, trying to focus her attentions on the Shinma she could sense throughout the castle. There was one presence that she could not sense though, and it worried her. When was the last time someone saw Professor Dumbledore? she asked calmly.BR  
BR  
Huh? Dumbledore? I dunno, I never see him anyway, Pansy said, stopping herself in mid-Harry-diss.BR  
BR  
Is there a problem, Miyu? Harry asked, tensing.BR  
BR  
I... do not sense him here.BR  
BR  
You mean... theres probably Deatheaters very nearby and we dont even have Dumbledore here?! Pansy said, then laughed. re done-for, Potter.BR  
BR  
re so comforting, and hes probably around or doing something to help us more. Its not like hed just abandon us here. My guess is hes probably trying to get rid of the Dementors.BR  
BR  
That would be my guess as well, Miyu said steadily, staring past them at the black-cloaked figures. He is rather in-tune with such things as these, after all, she added cryptically.BR  
BR  
Harry opened his mouth to further question her, but was suddenly overtaken by a horrible chill. He felt the presence of a Dementor -- maybe more than one -- behind him, but dared not turn around. Instead he nibbled on more chocolate and stared straight ahead at Miyu, trying to ignore them. Her expression wasnt much better, for she seemed to be staring straight at them, as if challenging them. So he averted his gaze to Pansy. She had begun to calm down before the Dementors came over, but had resumed her previous state of energy for some reason. She was chattering about something that he wasnt really listening to. She didnt really seem to care that no one was listening. She just wanted to get rid of energy, it seemed.BR  
BR  
Cold air rushed against him, as he heard the Dementors behind him swiftly turn away, rustling their cloaks as they left. They seemed to have decided quite suddenly to leave. He didnt complain, of course. He breathed a sigh of relief, then said, Wonder what they were standing around here for. That was rather awkward...BR  
BR  
Because they were trying to figure out if I really was who they think I am, Miyu said certainly.BR  
BR  
Are you? Pansy asked, blinking in an adorably confused manner.BR  
BR  
Miyu smiled gently and reached for Pansys hand as she said, You know what I am and you know what they are. But as long as they dont know who I am, we have the advantage. The timing isnt right. There are far too many people here. Im certain that I will be able to find them tonight though, dont worry.BR  
BR  
t worry, she says, Harry grumbled, shaking his head. Easy for you two to say. Neither of you have your original pulses...BR  
*************************************************************************BR  
BR  
I love the forest at night, Pansy whispered, taking a deep breath, indulging in the beauty the darkness had to offer. s so peaceful.BR  
BR  
Maybe for you... Harry said, quite uneasy with the whole situation. Nothing good can come of being in this forest. Weve established this. Weve proved this multiple times. So will someone Iplease/I tell me why I am here?BR  
BR  
Because you may prove to be useful in helping me defeat the Dementors, Miyu said calmly, staring straight ahead as she continued leading the way into the forest, wandering far from anything that remotely resembled a path. Harry just sighed and followed nervously, trying to shake this horrible headache that had suddenly come over him.BR  
BR  
As they crept deeper and deeper into the forest, Pansy picked up her pace quite a bit, but Harry followed slowly, growing weaker and colder with every step. When he thought he could take no more, they reached a clearing that was lit up with an eerie glow. This glow was centered within two circles of black-cloaked figures. The outer-circle was obviously made of Dementors, and the inner-circle seemed to be Deatheaters. Neither of these made Harry any happier. Besides the green glow, he couldnt tell what they were so interested in. They were too crowded around this object of attention. BR  
BR  
Miyu took a step forward, ever-determined to press on. Harry reached out and stopped her. Do you know who they are? he asked, thinking that Dementors were bad enough, but Deatheaters...?BR  
BR  
I do not care who they are, Miyu answered. That is unimportant. All that matters is getting rid of the Shinma. We can take care of those humans later.BR  
BR  
But theyre Deatheaters!BR  
BR  
And why should that matter? Miyu asked, genuinely curious. She had heard nothing of Voldemort or Deatheaters.BR  
BR  
Deatheaters work for Voldemort... one of the most horrible wizards that ever lived... and the person who has putting me in my casket high on his to-do list.BR  
BR  
We will deal with them as well. I must seal the Shinma-BR  
BR  
Pansy interrupted, he does have a point. Deatheaters are a force to reckon with for anyone... They could easily kill Harry, and if they got hold of me, they would torture me for their amusement because Im a non-human. Im not sure if they could do anything to you, but I wouldnt put it past You-Know-Who...BR  
BR  
Maybe if there were more than three of us here, Harry said with a sigh. Too bad your friend Lava isnt around tonight. Hed be able to help us, wouldnt he?BR  
BR  
t worry about Lava, Miyu said with a knowing smirk. s around. Lets just say hes managed to get himself into their Inner Circle. Now shall we proceed?BR  
BR  
Harry and Pansy still looked as if they might feel a bit uneasy, but continued on. They had to trust that Miyu knew what she was doing.BR  
BR  
The Dementors knew they were being watched, and as the three neared, they broke from their circle and came to directly confront Miyu, Harry, and Pansy. The Deatheaters tightened their circle in the distance, hardly looking to see what was going on, and making it even more impossible to see what they were so busy with. Whatever it was, it was giving them a lot of grief. They were shouting at it and bickering with each other, obviously having difficulty. Miyu didnt seem to care much about them though, her attention was completely focused on the Dementors.BR  
BR  
Rarely do I find a Shinma clan, she said softly, creating a small flame in her hand. Dementors... You suck the energy out of humans by just being near them, but if you give them a kiss, you steal their souls. For these crimes, you will pay. Into the Darkness, Shinma! She hurled her flame at the group, but many of them dodged it. Only two didnt escape in time, and there was nothing left of them when the light dimmed.BR  
BR  
Miyu immediately turned and created another flame, though she had expected to get rid of them all at once. I am afraid that they are somehow protected by magic from your world, Miyu said to Pansy who had come up next to her.BR  
BR  
Most likely. The Deatheaters have probably done a lot to them. Can I do anything to help?BR  
BR  
Not at the moment, just watch out for Harry. We wouldnt want anything to happen to him just yet. Dumbledore seems to think that he will come in useful when it comes down to the main enemy.BR  
BR  
Pansy nodded and backed out of the Dementors crowding around Miyu. She saw Harry farther away, crouching behind a small pile of rocks closer to the circle of Deatheaters, not moving. Behind her she could hear Miyu sealing away more Shinma as Pansy walked towards Harry. A few of the Deatheaters were now looking up on occasion, but quickly returned their attention to the green glow each time. She only hoped they had been looking at the Dementor battle and not at Harrys hiding place.BR  
BR  
Her thoughts were cut short as she was suddenly jerked backwards and turned quickly around, facing Miyu again. Pansy was being held against a very cold black-cloaked body, and when she looked up she saw no face, for it was completely hidden beneath the hood. A Dementor had a hold on her.BR  
BR  
Miyu stopped her attack. There were no more Dementors around except for the one that held Pansy and another one next to it. She looked lost for a moment, confused even. The flame that she held in her hand faded and disappeared, then she dropped her hand to her side, saying, Please leave her out of this...BR  
BR  
A low, whining laugh seemed to come from beneath the hood, as the Shinma adjusted its hold on Pansy by crossing both arms in front of her and holding onto her arms, allowing her very little movement. Miyu watched as the second Dementor walked in front of Pansy, lifted up its hood, bent down... Pansy screamed... a high-pitched whine of intense energy filled the air and lit up the sky, blinding even Miyu....BR  
BR  
...and when it cleared, Pansy stood there, unharmed, with the withered bodies of two Dementors fallen at her feet.BR  
BR  
Well done, Miyu whispered, relieved and shocked all at once as she created a flame in her hand, then said calmly, Into the Darkness, Shinma! one last time, ridding the world of the final Dementors.BR  
BR  
Pansy didnt respond. Her body was rigid and her face was tightened as if she was in a significant amount of pain. She staggered backwards, caught herself, then whirled around swiftly to face the Deatheaters. Needless to say, they were quite aware of what was going on now, and even seemed a little afraid. The glow centered between them also had dimmed some, and perhaps wasnt being as troublesome as it had previously been. BR  
BR  
Pansy walked towards them with steady, deliberate steps. Her face held an expression of complete determination as she neared. Two men separated from the circle and stepped forward, their own hoods down around their necks. It was Lucius Malfoy and her own father.BR  
BR  
Pansy, you are way out of line, siding with people like these who do things against us. I knew your transformation into a non-human would have an effect like this, her father said. This is why I refuse to call you my daughter. It will make it easier to kill you. Malfoy, if you will...BR  
BR  
Malfoy smirked wickedly, then raised his wand high above his head and shouted, Avada kedavra! as he snapped it straight at her.BR  
BR  
Pansy watched unmoving, her face cold and expressionless as the green beam rushed towards her like a hungry green snake. She wasnt sure if the Death Curse could kill a vampire, but there was something else about the intense energy...BR  
BR  
It flew into her body, creating a green glow about her as it pushed her back a bit, causing her to gasp and moan shortly. Then she clasped her hands in front of her and stared at the ground, her eyes as intense as the energy which had just entered her. Energy of Death, she whispered icily, return from where you came, I have no need for you. Go! She released her hands and pointed straight back at Malfoy. The green energy flooded out from her body through them, and rushed fiercely back to him. He was lying limp and dead on the ground long before he knew what was happening.BR  
BR  
Her father took a few steps backwards, terrified. He turned and rushed towards the other Deatheaters. Another one stepped out from the group and said, Turn back now, for you would never be able to control the energies of that curse given to you from every wand here at once.BR  
BR  
I will turn back, but first you must show me what you are hiding.BR  
BR  
You would like to know, wouldnt you? he answered coldly, narrowing his eyes. Very well. Deatheaters, divide! Show her what we have tamed...BR  
BR  
The Deatheaters obeyed, revealing their weakened prisoner, encased in a globe of green death. He stirred slightly, trying with all the energy he had left to keep the curse away from him, but then would fall again, as if ready to give up.BR  
BR  
Professor Dumbledore! Harry cried, jumping up from behind the rocks.BR  
BR  
The Deatheaters snapped their gazes towards Harry. Look what weve gotten hold of by chance... this will be our lucky night, one of them said.BR  
BR  
You will not harm him! Pansy shouted, snapping out of her distant gaze and turning all of her attention towards the Deatheaters. Take one more step in that direction, and you will regret it! She backed up closer to the green prison holding Dumbledore back.BR  
BR  
The Deatheaters grinned at her. You have nothing to throw at us unless we give it to you first. Youre certainly not powerful enough to produce your own Death Curse.BR  
BR  
Pansy narrowed her eyes and threw her arms wide apart. ll show you not powerful enough. She turned her hands palms-up, and the green ball began to glow much brighter, then spread apart and grew longer, like a snake...BR  
BR  
Fatal Serpent, attack your prey! Go! She threw her arms forward towards the Deatheaters, and the green line dashed off of Dumbledore and rushed towards them. They gasped and scattered. Only two were unfortunate enough to be caught by the Death Curse.BR  
BR  
When they were all gone, Pansy stared after them for a moment, then suddenly grew very pale before collapsing on the ground. Harry ran towards her, crying, Pansy, are you alright? He kneeled next to her and pulled her into his arms. What can I do for you?BR  
BR  
Blood... I need blood...BR  
BR  
Harry gulped, then lowered his head so that she could easily reach his neck. Not... not too much, okay...? Just enough... to make you feel a little better...BR  
BR  
I know, she whispered, opening her eyes and smiling weakly. You can trust me. She carefully inserted her fangs, taking only enough to regain some strength, then stopped biting and went on to gently kissing. Harry laid his head on top of hers, holding her even closer. She had just saved his life, as well as the life of the only person whom Voldemort feared. He would do anything for her now.BR  
BR  
Dumbledore limped over, being supported by Miyu and Lava on either side. Pansy pulled away from Harry a bit so that she could face her headmaster, but still leaned against Harry. That was a very brave thing that you did, Miss Parkinson, he said weakly.BR  
BR  
Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Im glad youre alright. How did you keep off their Death Curses?BR  
BR  
He smiled secretively and exchanged a look with Lava and Miyu. m... not entirely human myself, Pansy... Im part Shinma, though it is only a very small part. That is why my powers are stronger than most, and why I have lived this long. It is also why Voldemort fears me. The Shinma inside of him isnt quite sure what I am capable of.BR  
BR  
Harry and Pansy both gasped. You mean Voldemorts the main person Miyus after? Harry asked, wide-eyed.BR  
BR  
Dumbledore nodded. Lava here is working in the Deatheater circle right now, he will be able to keep track of Voldemort until both Pansy and Miyu are ready to face another battle, which will probably be another month or so. Pansys going to need a lot of rest.BR  
BR  
Pansy said timidly, why was I able to control the Death Curses energy? Ive never done anything like it before... I dont even know what gave me the idea that I could...BR  
BR  
s because youre a vampire. You have no life-energy for a Dementor to feed off of, so when they tried to take energy you did not have, it backfired. You more or less were able to take their own power and twist it to work for you, and were all very fortunate that you were so quick. We would all be dead by now if it werent for you.BR  
BR  
She smiled and leaned against Harry. m glad I could help. I only hope I will be as useful in defeating Voldemort... if that is truly possible.BR  
BR  
Dumbledore sighed and stared through the forest. If anyone could make it possible, it would be you three. But we should get back for now. We have a lot of preparing to do./FONT/PP((For a picture of vampire Pansy go to http://sailorxenex.diaryland.com/images/pansyvamp.jpg))/P  
/BODY  
/HTML  
  



	3. Final Victory

Final Victory  
  


It had been one month and five days since they had destroyed the Dementors, and in Miyu's opinion, that was one month and four days too long to wait to get to the last one. While she was having to wait for her human (or almost-human) friends to recuperate, there was still a dangerous Shinma out there somewhere doing horrible things. Lava tried to assure her that the Shinma was laying low for the time being, until he could figure out what exactly had killed his Deatheaters. That apparently had made the Shinma worry some, a someone with the power to throw back the Death Curse. But that didn't help Miyu much. She was ready for this mission to be finished.  
  
That day she found Pansy curled up in one of the chairs in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was a Saturday, so most everyone else was out and about in the castle or outside. Pansy had to be careful, and when it was possible she was much happier to just sit in the Common Room, because she didn't have to worry about wearing her big cloak to completely cover her skin so that the sunlight wouldn't hurt her. Good afternoon, Pansy, Miyu greeted in her usual emotionless voice.  
  
Pansy looked up from the book she was reading and grinned broadly. I never even heard you coming, Miyu. You're just like a ghost.  
  
She sat down in the chair next to Pansy and glanced over to see what Pansy was reading. It was called Stories of the Most Dangerous Death Curses Survived. Where is Harry? He's usually with you, or is he with his other two friends who do not like us?  
  
Pansy gave a short, almost sarcastic laugh. That's fine that they don't like us, I don't care for them much, either. Especially Granger... But anyway, no. He's with Dumbledore learning some special spells and such for... well... whatever you and he are going to have us do. He told me to read this book for some ideas, since he said I won't really have to be worried about being struck by one myself.  
  
Miyu nodded and said, It is about time to face the final enemy. It will be very difficult, but I think that you are ready.  
  
Pansy grinned and one of her fangs flashed in the light as she said, I'm glad you think so. But I must admit, even though I'm not exactly alive and have little to worry about, the thought of having to face You-Know-Who scares me to death.  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  


I'm glad to see all three of you doing better. Now please sit down, we have a lot to discuss.  
  
Miyu, Harry, and Pansy sat in front of Dumbledore's desk as they were told to. Harry was being very quiet, but not even in his usual polite way. It was almost an ominous silence, a quiet before a storm. The shadow that usually hung around him seemed much stronger. Miyu had to not worry about it for the time being though. Dumbledore was beginning to speak.  
  
It is finally time for you to defeat Voldemort, he began, but that will be close to impossible as long as his Deatheaters are always around. He will be hard enough to defeat alone, and if he has all of his followers also there protecting him, it will be impossible.  
  
But they're always around him, Pansy interrupted. We'll never be able to get him alone.  
  
That's where Miyu's friend Lava comes in, Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. As I told you before, he has been working in their group to gather information. He has told me that they are going to be alone in their hideout in the forest tomorrow evening while Voldemort goes away, though he couldn't tell me where. No one probably knows. Anyhow, you must defeat them. I would... prefer that you not kill unless absolutely necessary. Use a sleeping charm until I can send other wizards to take them away to Azkaban.  
  
Tomorrow evening? Harry asked, feeling his stomach turn. That's terribly soon...  
  
Trust me, Harry, you're as ready as you'll ever be. At least the Deatheaters will be a good warmup.  
  
Pansy said with a grin, if he lives through that much.  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  


The Deatheater hideout was deep in the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore told them how to get there, for he was not going to accompany them. Someone had to stay at the school... just in case something went wrong. Harry dreaded it, but Pansy's excitement eased his mind a bit. She cared for him too much to let anything happen to him as long as she could help it, and he knew it. But he also wanted to be able to protect her. Miyu was as silent as always. This wasn't really her battle, he supposed. There were no Shinma in the Deatheaters, just a lot of very evil wizards.  
  
The longer they walked towards it, the more the battle laying ahead of them weighed on Harry's mind. The more it weighed on his mind, the deeper a certain shadow buried itself in his soul...  
  
Miyu stopped and turned quickly around, one arm out and the other cupped as she does whenever she is preparing to make a flame in the midst of a battle. Everything around them was still.  
  
Pansy giggled. You're paranoid, Miyu! I've never seen you so jumpy! Nothing's here! The place Dumbledore told us to go is still a good hour's walk.  
  
I know I sensed something, she answered, her sharp eyes inspecting the blackness behind the trees until they finally came to rest on the only other person there besides herself and Pansy.  
  
Harry had his hand to his forehead. I don't know why this headache is coming on so... It only seems to do this whenever Voldemort is either looking at me or feeling particularly hateful towards me.  
  
Miyu stared silently for a moment before asking, Tell me, Harry. Do you hate him too?  
  
Hate him? I've... never really hated him before... but now... He stopped speaking and sighed. Yes, I do hate him.  
  
A shadow passed over Miyu's face, but she turned quickly away and continued walking towards the Deatheater hideout. Pansy watched them both, not really understanding what just went on. She only knew that she was ready to put all this Voldemort business behind her.  
  
The hideout was marked by only a black rock that rose straight out of the ground. Dumbledore had explained to them from the information Lava had given him that they met underground, directly below that rock. To enter, they had to tap the rock on certain discolored spots in a certain order, then lay their hands flat in the center of the spots and they could enter. Miyu was the first to do it, and everything worked fine. Then Pansy did it, with the same success. But as soon as Harry laid his hand flat against the stone to be sent down, he felt it burn, burn with the same fire that had been in his head all day. The pain did not make him pull away however. Instead, it only made him more determined to kill every single Deatheater he faced. He hated them all.  
  
They dropped into a large cavern. An eerie red light surrounded them, though none could tell exactly where it was coming from. They walked carefully down a narrow passage where the light seemed to be brightest, Miyu leading the way and Harry taking up the rear.  
  
They found what they were looking for. Every Deatheater was there, as were dead bodies of past victims. The Deatheaters seemed to be worked up after enjoying themselves after some killing frenzy or another. And Harry hated them all the more.  
  
Miyu turned to Harry and Pansy and whispered, They will be very strong, and it may take a few hits of your sleeping charms to make it work, so--  
  
But Harry could wait no longer. He charged from their hiding place, shouting a curse at each Deatheater, and replacing the red light with a green. The Deatheaters were too shocked to retaliate. They were all dead in less than thirty seconds.  
  
He fell to his knees trembling and almost choking with hate while Miyu and Pansy carefully neared him. Pansy said timidly.  
  
Stay back! I... I don't know what's wrong with me, but don't come any closer Pansy... I don't want to hurt you...  
  
Harry, you would never hurt me!  
  
She ran towards him but he stood up quickly and whirled around, pushing her to the ground.  
  
A cruel laugh filled the cavern. So my curse is finally catching up with you, is it, Potter?  
  
Voldemort stood before them, more snake-like than ever. His slitted eyes glared at them, and he even appeared to have fangs hidden beneath his tight-lipped smirk.  
  
Miyu wasted no time. she commanded, then threw it towards him. Into the darkness, Shinma!  
  
He laughed again, merely holding up a hand to successfully ward off her attack. It will take much more than that to defeat me and this magic, Princess. Now let us see how you take my attacks. _Avada kedavra!_  
  
The green light streaked towards Miyu, but Pansy blocked it and threw it back. It had no effect on him.  
  
I will take care of you now, little vampire. You've annoyed me enough already. _Solaris incendi!  
  
_Light as hot and bright as the sun's fire rushed towards her much more quickly than Pansy could avoid. It struck her and she fell, her skin smoldering and turning grey on the surface where it had hit her on her left side. It wasn't quite enough to turn her to ashes, but plenty to make her wish it had.  
  
Harry cried, but she couldn't move. She was in too much pain. He turned and glared at Voldemort, strangling his wand in his hand.  
  
And then he threw it to the ground.  
  
Voldemort grinned and hissed, That was very clever of you. Give up now!  
  
Our wands are brothers, Harry said, his own voice almost a hiss as well. We would be fighting forever. Now come out of that body, Shinma coward, and face me as you really are.  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed, and a forked tongue flickered out from between his lips. Asssss you wisssssssssshh.......  
  
It was like a snake striking. A moment so sudden that they hardly realized he had separated himself. A giant cobra hissed before Harry, coiled around a body. The body was of a boy who couldn't have been older than ten. His skin was pale, and his dark hair hung limp around his closed eyes rimmed with red. It was the body of Tom Riddle.  
  
Miyu threw the flame once again, but it only seemed to make the Shinma grow larger.  
  
He laughed. Harry, don't you sssssee now that even Miyu, the mossssst powerful Guardian and a vampire princsssesssssss, can not go againssssst my power? And that sssssame power isssss within you... Ussssse it... join me....  
  
  
  
He turned, amazed and relieved at what he saw. Pansy was sitting up, calling to him...  
  
Harry, don't give in to him! She paused, her scratchy voice giving out on her slowly. Lava was at her side with his scythe, and Harry trembled as a flash of the Grim Reeper eager to take his victim entered his mind. He used his own people to set us up, who's to say he won't turn against you as well...?  
  
Miyu said softly, and he will get what's coming to him....  
  
The Shinma hissed and lunged at Pansy, but Lava blocked him, leaving a deep cut beneath the snake's chin.  
  
Harry ran over to Pansy. He was afraid she would not last much longer. Out of the three that were to defeat Voldemort, he believed most that she would not be the one killed. He loved her too much to let her die... He had sworn to protect her....  
  
Harry... no.... don't be sad for me... she said with a weak laugh. I'm not dead yet... and I may not...  
  
Pansy... you can't die.... As he spoke to her all hatred vanished from his thoughts and from his soul. His scar burned worse than ever, trying to invoke hatred, but even the pain could not draw his thoughts away from Pansy. You saved my life before, and I can't even save yours... What do I do, Pansy?  
  
She gasped. His scar seemed to be boiling up, and _moving_. Yet the intensity in his eyes never left her face. It was as if he did not notice.  
  
He did not even notice when the scar took the form of a snake, and slithered off of his head and down his arm, heading for the Shinma cobra.  
  
The Shinma narrowed its eyes at the small approaching snake. He had created that small snake nearly fifteen years ago, knowing that even though its venom did not kill the child right away, one day it would continue to grow and eventually poison the soul of the boy who lived. It was never meant to come alive...  
  
The small snake hissed at its Father, then slithered up onto the cobra's body.  
  
And bit him.  
  
The Shinma cobra hissed in agonizing pain. To think that the bite of such a small creature--his own creation--could defeat him.  
  
Miyu summoned another flame into her hand, watching the Shinma as he lashed out in agony. He was too weak to withstand any attack now. You have strayed too long, and must return. Into the darkness, Shinma.  
  
The fire swirled around both snakes, and with one last screeching hiss, they disappeared.  
  
Harry cradled Pansy in his arms. She was now unconscious, but not lifeless. Lava put a hand on his shoulder as Miyu came over. Harry, I can take her with me. I know people who can help her. It may take months, even years in your time, but she will return some day.  
  
Harry nodded and gave Pansy one last kiss. I will wait for you, he whispered, then watched as Lava lifted her limp body into his arms and disappeared like mist.  
  
Is that all? Harry asked. Is it really over?  
  
Miyu shook her head and stepped aside. Behind her Harry could see the huddled body of the young Tom Riddle. Perhaps you should leave now, Harry. You've done all you can do. Only I can help this victim.  
  
What... what are you going to do...?  
  
She smiled peacefully. Send him somewhere where he can find eternal happiness.  
  
Miyu walked towards the boy after Harry had gone and knelt in front of him. His face was buried in his hands and he was sobbing. I... I never meant to hurt anyone... I was lonely... and weak... and a failure... He promised to make me great... I didn't know he was going to hurt people... How could I ever apologize for everything I've done...? My mother... my wonderful, beautiful, innocent mother... what would she say...?  
  
Miyu cradled his face in her hand, and he looked into her deep golden eyes. Would you like to be with your mother? There are no more problems where she is now. What you have done matters not to her, because she loves you so much.  
  
Please... I want to see her...  
  
Miyu took his blood and his life, but in death he found happiness that he never before could have imagined.


End file.
